Flying into this World ( Dragon Huntress Re-Write)
by ElviraWhovianPadawan128
Summary: I'm like a baby walking for the first time. I make plenty of mistakes and I'm wobbly sometimes. Only I'm not walking. I'm flying.
1. NOTICE!,

Hey! So I'm changing the story...again, I was just watching follow the leader and an idea popped up into my head and I thought...Darn it, I have to do this.. Soooo sorry for changing this again but I promise you it will be worth it and I'll upload the first chapter tonight! I change a lot of stuff during the middle seriously I annoy myself sometimes...so sorry! Please forgive me, I'm sorreh. Shoot me if you so wish! I would as well... So sorry yet again! Heh ️ Oh and it will still be on this post just I'll delete the chapters. Sorry. So. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO FLYING INTO THIS WORLD...I'm sorry for changed the first chapter left and right...I CANT GET IT RIGHT MAN! HALP MEH. Anyway I don't own Httyd but I wish I did ~ (-_\\-) This is message was brought to you by Annie Leonhart. The queen of noses and DEATH! ~ continues to chant Tea and Cake or Death~ ENJOY!**

 **Dragon**

"Human"

 _Thoughts_

I ducked under my window just in time as the red-hot fireball shot past me and burned down the wood of my wall. _I'd rather have termites than this._ I quickly grabbed my bag, which contained of charcoal, paper, water containers, food, a few sticks, a blanket and a small dagger. Just in case my house gets burned down...again. I ran out the door, stumbling over my feet. Before heading outside, I checked on my little baby brother he was born just 2 years ago, and it wasn't long until my mother was taken by a dragon too. I brushed his brown hair out of his face before running outside. You may be thinking why is a 10-year old, with a makeshift backpack, running outside into the ongoing dragon raid. I'll tell you. My dream was too see a dragon up close and I mean face to face, like my father. Although that's usually fist to face. I roll my forest green and brown eyes as I run further into the attack. Luckily, my father was too busy fighting a Nightmare so he didn't notice my sprinting figure. I stopped at a clearing, perfect, now all I had to do was wait. I was an easy target plus I brought fish with me so I had a better chance at seeing one. I know what you may be thinking, stupid right? But I'm a suicidal, stubborn 10-year old who grew up to soon so this is normal. Just as I was about to give up I heard a roar. It was different, like a humans scream but not just quite there. I whipped my head around to see a black blur whiz through the starry sky. A Night Fury? No, it was a different roar plus it has bigger wings, only by a few inches but still bigger. Suddenly it stopped, my breath hitched. It was just close enough so I could see its face. It seemed to have spike years and more rounded eyes which were neon yellow with slit pupils. I shivered as I realised what exactly it was looking at. Me. The dragon sped over, landing roughly. I yelped slightly, not wanting to scare it off. It was beautiful. It has short, blunt spikes near its neck but as they reached its tail they got longer and more sharp. It's tail swished on the grass, the spiked end pointing menacingly at my abdominal area. In my daze, I didn't realised it had grabbed me in its claws and ascended into the night sky. I shouted for my father, who luckily noticed my distress.

"PAPA!" I screamed, my long red locks blowing in and out of my face.

"MALIA!" He screamed back, his beard flying about as he reached out his hand. I felt guilty if I hadn't left the house he wouldn't have to endure this again.

"PAPA! HELP ME!" I screamed even though I know any attempts at helping me would be fruitless. A tear slid down my face as I was carted off to the unknown.

"I'll avenge you Malia as well as your mother. The dragons will pay for what they've done."

 **AND DONE! Hope you enjoyed ~ (/OwO)/ Kota**


	3. ᑕᕼᗩᑭTEᖇ 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Oh, I will dropping hints as to who exactly Malia's little brother is, if you haven't guessed already if you think you know PM me and I will tell if your right or wrong. First one to get it right wins a shoutout, and picks the topic of my next fanfic which will be a writing collab with the winner! So get looking! It will be revealed at the end of this story if not sooner! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, also check out Thomas Bergerson's music...er meh gerd, it's so beautiful also check out 2 Steps from Hell they are a bunch of composers including Thomas here! Also IM GETTING A TOKYO GHOUL BACKPACK AND GLOW IN THE DARK SHOES FOR CHRISTMAS! PLUS THE MANGA ( probably if not I'll buy it myself with the Amazon vouchers) VOLUMES 1-7 AS IVE ALREADY FINISHED SNK! Marco :( You know I wanted to know how he went out...but know I regret it...highly. Anyway without any further interruptions, enjoy! \\(OwO)/**

I gave up struggling long ago, 5 hours, 45 minutes and 7.04 seconds to be precise. I just hung limply in the black scaly dragons paws, soon enough a rocky island came into view. It had a decent sized beach and huge masses of rock came together to form a huge cave with a rather small opening at the front. Suddenly, I was pushed into the dragons chest, I yelped a bit but didn't do anything as it may frighten or anger the dragon who currently held me 20 feet in the air, which was a distance I was not willing to fall mind you. Sea or not. The dragon dipped, it's wings folding in for a dive. It's wings sprang back into place as the dragon manoeuvred itself through the twists, turns, spikes and gaps. I instantly felt glad I was pushed up against its chest as those spikes didn't look welcoming.

We came to a halt, as what seemed to be my captors home came into view. I stared, my mouth agape at the sight. Giant rock spikes formed a large house, which from my angel, had a slanted stone bed, a few burnt sticks and a rather large pile of Cod. Yum. A giant pool of water surrounded the house, it glistened as sunlight seeped through the cracks in the walls. I've surrounded the perimeter of the home, making an impenetrable shield.

A small scream escaped my lips as I was launched into the air, into the spiked house. I landed with a thump, I pushed myself up with my hands, looking around the place it was quaint but cosy. A warm fire crackled in the far right corner, the fiery embers luckily not setting fire

to the cod that was laid carelessly next to it. I froze as the dragon landed behind me. I turned around ever so slowly, the dragon was sat down its eyes staring at me intently.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, I mentally smacked myself as I knew dragons couldn't speak.

" **Because, unlike any other human, you smell of dragon**." A voice grumbled in my head, I clenched my hands around my hair trying to purge the voice from my head as I screamed loudly. The dragon crooned in concern and nudged my face.

" **Don't worry, I won't hurt you...this is just the only way I can communicate with you**." The dragon spoke once more, I looked up. The dragon stared at me worriedly, when it saw my eyes it tilted it's head.

" **Strange, a green eye and a brown eye. How unusual**." The dragon said, sniffing my eye area causing a laugh to com

e from my mouth.

"So, who are you...do you have a name?" The dragon nodded.

" **I'm Ryunahi the last Solar Fury. But please, call me Ryu** " Ryu answered, crooning at me as if asking for my name.

"Malia." I replied firmly, Ryu shook his head and scowled.

" **We're going to have to change that.** " I looked at Ryu confused.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked, clearly offended.

" **Oh no, it's a nice name it's just not 'dragon' and trust me if you want to be counted as one your gonna have to sound like one. How about Nveryioth?** " Nveryioth huh? I liked the sound of that, I have to admit Malia is a bit of a boring name, well at least I and Ryu thought it was.

"Sounds nice. So, uh, Ryu? What now." I asked not wondering what to do now. Ryu smiled evilly.

"ODINS GREAT GHOST! AGHHHHH!" I screamed once again, my throat was raw and tired but my fear as we barrel-rolled and free-falled was consuming me. Ryu just laughed, and spun around once more.

"I'm gonna be sick..." I mumbled to myself, as we finally came to a slow glide in the clouds. My hands gripped the spines on Ryu's back for dear life, despite the fact we were in a glide. Ryu looked up at me and smiled, I'm guessing by what he said earlier that I reminded him of a dragon. Not surprising really. I was always told I smelt like fish and dragon. Which I usually didn't reply to, not really knowing if it was a joke or an insult or both. Most likely both. I slowly stroked Ryu's head as purrs poured out of the dragon like a waterfall. Speaking of waterfalls.

"Ryu...Ryu please, gods no. Ryu. RYU! RYU, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"

 **So they ended up soaking wet, and Nveryioth pushing Ryu into the river once they recovered. Then throwing a fish at his head, which he eat. :p Bai! Have a cookie before you leave, and some milk or chocolate milk or any milk...OHH AND SOME BANANAS AND CUSTARD...don't judge. It's nice. \\(OwO)/**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, so I changed my mind...once more! I'm keeping the first two chapters the same! YAY! Because on the 4th chapter I was like...uh...um...What in the name of the Gods above do I write down!? So I just the ought I might change it round a bit :p Also I just started watching Death Note. OH SWEET HOLY SHEEP LORD ITS AMAZING! I'm on episode...12 now, just finished 11 now! When L and alight are in the same room I'm just like...DOES L KNOW!? AGHHHHHHHHHHH I'm like tearing at my face but I um...ship them...heh. I'm sorry, I look at them VERY carefully then I decided who to ship em with. Like Hiccstrid ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

*Le time skip 16, yes 16, years*

I was woken up by a high-pitched scream and a few loud hushes following the scream. Slowly I rub my eyes and deprive myself from the warmth off bed, stupid screeching...thing. Ryu gets up from his rock slab and pads towards my side. Ryu wraps his tail around my legs protectively, whatever made that noise had seemed to startle him a slight bit. I just sighed and carries on walking towards the source of the scream. Suddenly, there's a low, hushed voice.

"Alright gang, we don't know who or what is down in here so we have to be quiet." I press onto the wall I was leaning on further, interested.

"Yeah FishFace." Another voice perked up. FishFace? What kind of parent did that to their child...Vikings apparently. Ryu, deciding to announce our presence, growled lowly stepping out from the cover of the stone wall.

"Useless lizard." I mumbled as I stayed pressed on the wall. I headed a few more gasps and yet another scream, yet this time it's muffled.

"Is..Is that a Night Fury?" The first voice spoke once more, I tried to hold back my laugh to no avail. A short snort comes out my mouth, which is instantly covered with my hand in attempts to cover it. Luckily, they don't notice. Odin's beard, that was close. Ryu, much like myself, snorted at their stupidity. Ryu's tail swished to his side and I swore I could see their disappointed, yet shocked faces.

"A new species!" The 'screamer' yelled. Yes the screamer. I'm not that creative alright!? I gulp slightly as Ryu glares at me telling me to,

'Get your lazy butt over here 'Ioth.' I sigh and slide my head away from the wall, smiling awkwardly. Surprisingly, the 'screamer' made no noise.

"Hey there." I spoke, wishing I could just run away. A young, blonde girl pulls out her axe. A determined look on her face.

"Whoah, Whoah...no need to get violent...were all friends here...well you are but I'm not with yo- I'll stop." I said, bringing my hands up to my face to protect myself. Ryu jumped in front of me, growling warningly. Giant wings made him seem bigger than he really was and his scorpion like tail wrapped around my legs. The girl was soon pulled back who seemed to be the leader, who held out a hand to Ryu. Ryu being the sentimental, soppy teddy bear he is, nuzzled his hand in contentment lowering his stance. Although the tail was still around me, unfortunately.

"So...are you one of Viggo's...'pawns'?" The leader said, a Night Fury by his side, who was growling lowly. I blink.

"Who in the name of Thor is Viggo?" I ask in confusion.

"He traps and sells...or kills...dragons that happen to come his way." I wince at the thought, the dragons had done nothing wrong they were only trying to feed their queen so they wouldn't be eaten themselves. At least they seemed to understand that.

" Well if I see him, I'll kill 'em for you." I say jokingly, putting a hand on my side. The ' screamer ' came up looking through a pack of cards.

"What dragon is that?" He asked.

"Oh, Ryu the Clingy here, is a Solar Fury." Ryu thwacked me across the head with his tail, I knew he hated that nickname. The 'screamer' looked ready to explode or faint.

"A SOLAR FURY! THEY'RE ONE OF THE MOST RARE DRAGON BESIDES THE NIGHT FURY!" The 'screamer' yelled in excitement the boy beside him equally as excited.

"That's kinda why their rare but yeah." I replied.

"So, now that we are into the ' I know who you are..kind of' stage...who are you?" I ask meekly.

"Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff ( are apparently in this chapter nowhere to be seen oops) and I'm Snotlout baby..what's your name?" The dark haired boy, Snotlout, spoke flexing his flabs of fat in my face. I grimace pushing the rip piling lump of fat away from my face.

'Nveryioth.'


End file.
